jojos_bizarre_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinku Jigoku
Shinku Jigoku (真紅地獄 Jigoku Shinku) is a villain living in the city of Kōwan during the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Gates of Heaven RP. A man who has faced a life of hardship, Shinku turned down a dark path, aiming for recognition and respect with his mighty Stand, Black Hole Sun, serving as his weapon of choice. He moved to Kōwan from Kabuchiko, forming the Osore Gang almost immediately upon doing arrival. He has created a decent name for himself, and is beginning to pose a serious problem within the city. Appearance Shinku has a lean body covered in scars but maintains an attractive appearance with them, has black sclerae and crimson irides similar to Risotto Nero. He has dark crimson hair as well, which is combed in a messy part. He has a neck scar tattoo similar to dio’s neck wound, but he doesn’t have any relation to him, just mere coincidence. He wears dark red and black, sometimes pinstripe shirts under his vest he usually wears. Wears converse that contrast with his usual formal wear. Personality Stolid and calm, Shinku knows when to think to put things in his favor, with compliments his cold and calculated nature. He is sometimes cruel, tormenting his victims before he carries out his punishment, and is unafraid to sacrifice his allies for his sake, showing selfishness in his nature too. But with that, comes his excellent social and communication skills which puts him at a charismatic advantage. He knows how to play his cards right with a person, and he acknowledges this. A shred of faith and confidence is also shown when his stands wild and imprecise attack is his primary one, gambling that the attack hits someone or something that’s not him or anything that could set him back. He fears being overthrown, Law enforcement and being alone, and likes watching his enemies suffer, smoking, the city life, watching plans unfold, even if they’re not his, and birds. He dislikes loud people, setbacks, pop music, cheerful and bright atmospheres. He has a bad smoking habit, and is quick to judge, misinterprets things sometimes, lets guard down easily. History Born with his stand, he accidentally killed a few of his family members by setting off a lightning ball in their house. His parents decided that he was too dangerous to be with them and put him up for adoption, hoping that another family could deal with him. But family after family kept rejecting him out of fear. The local kids did the same, causing Shinku to resent every person he came across. But then, he realized what he desired, respect and recognition. So he decided to study on how he could socially thrive and survive out in the streets and then he realized; with his stand, he can gain respect by instilling fear into people’s hearts and gaining their following. So he did just that, forming the gang Osore in Kowan after he moved there, gaining support from stand users and non stand users alike. And they continue to put fear in people’s hearts. Talents & Abilities Stand Black Hole Sun is a humanoid/Robotic looking stand with a black, red, white, and yellow color scheme, it has small legs, but very large arms, as it shows it’s reliance with its arms. It has a silent and ruthless personality. he stand fights by flying deadly balls of plasma, either fire or lightning based, which can melt and burn solid objects that comes into contact with it. But the downside is that it’s unstable and uncontrollable, so it puts the user at risk some. Due to the large forearms of the stand, the blows that it can hit are hard, though they are somewhat slow. Personal Charisma: Poker: